Dragon of ice
by Ice-Dragon-Princess-10
Summary: A group of exiled people from the soul society can't take it anymore. A "death" in the central 46. Aizen sees his chance and takes it. The poor lieutenant of the 5th and captain of the 10th. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Two young boys stood in front of each other with their zanpakuto raised. The white haired boy had sadness in his eyes at his friend's words to bring it on. Sojiro Kusaka started running towards Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro just lowered his zanpakuto and smiled when his friend stabbed him. Sojiro looked at his friend with wide eyes.  
"You don't deserve to die.." the white haired boy said before closing his eyes and his limp body fell towards Sojiro who caught him. Sojiro heard Hyorinmaru roar before never talking again.

* * *

Sojiro made it to the tenth division captain position and made it to bankai under one condition by Hyorinmaru. Never use bankai unless Sojiro was about to die. Then one day, a bit after the zanpakuto rebellion, all captains and lieutenants were called to the Sokyoku hill. It reminded them of what happened but the head captain was there this time. Everyone still wondered why Hyorinmaru never rebelled but they thought it was because of the bond between Sojiro and Hyorinmaru, so they let it go. Sojiro would never tell them he could only call out his shikai and Hyorinmaru never would answer him.  
"What is this about?" head captain demanded annoyed. Then mist covered the Sokyoku hill and the temperature dropped. A silhouette of a great dragon with wings showed through the mist. The dragon's roar shook the soul society. Kusaka was frozen to his place. everyone was looking at him for an explanation but his shocked face gave them enough explanation.  
"**_Master. Should we show them our power?" _**  
"yes." then the next words shocked them all. "Soten ni zase! Hyorinmaru!"  
The mist cleared and showed the whited haired boy with Hyorinmaru in his hands and the great ice dragon behind him.  
"Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The boy's cold emotionless eyes stared at Kusaka and raised his sword. The air got colder and dark clouds rolled in. "You will see who the true owner of Hyorinmaru is." Toshiro said and the dragon went straight to Sojiro who tried to call out his zanpakuto but it wouldn't go into shikai.

"looks like I didn't succeed." the head captain said and the ice dragon stopped dead in his tracks.

**_"No. You didn't think I would just accept you tried to kill my true master and move on to the fake one?" _** Hyorinmaru was outraged and his crimson eyes glared at the head captain. Hyorinmaru flew back to Toshiro and the boy jumped on the dragon's back. "Kusaka, Hyorinmaru is not yours! You won't be able to use him again!" Toshiro yelled as they flew off. Kusaka was still frozen to his place. Momo started crying and Rangiku was consoling her.

"What did you mean you failed?" Kusaka asked and clenched his fist. "I failed in killing off dragons. You are not one of them. If the boy ever comes again, kill him on sight." head captain said but many disagreed.

* * *

This is not my first fanfic or story! My updates are weird... I don't know when I'll update.


	2. Dark hearts

Dragon of ice Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru landed in a forest by a cave. Then a pink haired girl tackled Toshiro and she giggled. Her bright blue eyes shined with happiness. She wore a black dress with a pink jacket.

"Angel?" Toshiro asked.

"You're back! How were the captains?" Angel asked with a smile. Then Aizen walked out with a smirk on his face. Hyōrinmaru tensed and Toshiro drew his sword.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked coldly.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Aizen said and stopped walking."would you like to help me defeat the soul society?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow."I would let dragons be free again. I would let dragons be free of my rule." Angel hid behind Toshiro. Then she was shocked by Toshiro's next words.

"we accept." His cold eyes never left aizen's form even after aizen walked away with a triumphant smirk. "We kill aizen after his army and we dragons destroy the gotei 13." Toshiro said and Angel nodded.

"I will inform everyone else." Angel said and ran off towards the cave. Toshiro sighed and petted Hyorinmaru.

"We have a lot to do." Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes.

_**"Whatever you do, I will stay by your side."**_Hyōrinmaru circled around Toshiro. It was his way of showing affection. This was not good. Angel ran to a room inside the cave. It held 14 chairs. The chairs were full but four were empty. One girl had short blue hair and red eyes, one girl had green hair and green eyes, one girl had black hair and red eyes, and the last girl had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. One boy was bored and had red hair with blue eyes, the second boy had blonde hair with green eyes, the third boy had brown hair and blue eyes, and the last boy had blue hair and red eyes. Angel walked up and got their attention. The childish happiness was gone from her eyes and attitude, Angel was serious.

"Aizen has made a move. He claims he will let us free if we help him. Toshiro accepted only to tell me that we are betraying him when we get the chance." Angel said and the blue haired girl wrote notes down. Then the door opened and a girl with aqua hair and eyes walked in.

"Like h- he will help us!" The girl cussed and Toshiro walked in behind her. The three sat down in their correct seats.

"We attack tonight." Toshiro said with his eyes closed."Aizen, Ulquiorra, and ichimaru are coming with us." The group nodded but the red haired boy clenched his fist.

"Aizen killed our 12th, 13th, and 14th members! Why should we work with him?!" The boy yelled.

"Tatsuya. They have been found and their memories restored." The aqua haired girl said. Tatsuya looked shocked.

"They're names are...Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Lucy." The boy haired girl said after typing things in on her mini blue laptop.

"Thanks for calming him, aqua." The aqua haired girl, Anna, said. Aqua just nodded.

"We should head out." The brown haired boy said with a sigh.

"Why, Vince?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Cause Leno, we have to get this group going or we will miss the fun." Vince said with an amused smirk. "You two are stupid." The blue haired boy, Mike, said and looked away.

"I'm bored." The black haired girl, Milla, said."I wanna fight."

"Don't be so violent." The blonde haired girl, Ren, scolded.

" don't get in a fight!" The green haired girl, Sarah, yelled at Ren and Milla."I don't have my camera!" Ren, Milla, and Sarah argued. Vince and Leno yelled at Mike. Anna was typing on her laptop, Tatsuya was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. Angel started yelling at Tatsuya who yelled back. Toshiro sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "not again.."

"Would you all shut up!" Anna yelled angrily. The room was instantly silenced."thank you."

"We do need to go. Ichigo is already in the Seireitei, Lucy and karin are going to meet us on the way." Toshiro said and got up followed by Anna. Karin and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes met them outside.

"Ready?" Lucy asked the others who followed on their own pace. She got answers but they were different. Toshiro sighed flash stepped away.


	3. A battle

Aizen stood in the sky with gin and Ulquiorra standing beside him. The shinigami went about their lives without knowing death was upon them. Then Toshiro showed up beside Aizen.

"Ready when you are." Toshiro said and was gone just as fast. Gin shook his head and chuckled at the boy.

"Come on." Aizen said and started walking towards Sokyoku hill. Toshiro and karin let off a little spirit pressure, in less than a minute. Every captain and lieutenant plus ichigo, ikkaku, yumichika, and rukia were there. Kusaka stared at Toshiro sadly. The dragons had made the Earth on the Sokyoku hill taller. Toshiro stood at the top, Anna and karin sat a rock below him, Angel was standing below Tatsuya and beside aqua, Milla, Ren, Sarah shared a rock, Vince and Leno had rocks side by side, and Mike had his own. Gin, aizen, and Ulquiorra stood by Toshiro.

"Is war upon us?" Head captain asked. Anna laughed and Milla smirked.

"Of course, you old fool." The two girls said.

"Ichigo." Tatsuya said shocked.

"Yo!" Ichigo said and flash stepped to Tatsuya.

"What are you doing, ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"What's it look like?" Mike asked.

"He coming back. To his rightful side." Lucy said.

"What are you? You look around 16. No way are children fighting a war by themselves." Ukitake said.

"If children fighting a war in inhumane, what about two children fighting to the death over a order?" Angel yelled.

"Angel." Toshiro warmed and she calmed down. Karin jumped up to Toshiro.

"To answer your question, captain Ukitake." Karin said and sat down by Toshiro's feet."we are dragons." The silenced the shinigami and Milla smirked. Everyone but aizen saw Toshiro nodded and the temperature dropped.

"But we are on our own side." Ren said and disappeared then reappeared with Milla behind aizen and brought down her red scythe while Milla had a black scythe. Ulquiorra tried to block but ichigo took zangetsu and pushed Ulquiorra back. Toshiro drew Hyōrinmaru and released the ice dragon. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

"Eternally Burn!" Milla yelled.

"Eternally Shine!" Ren yelled.

"Over the shadows." Mike said. He had black daggers.

"Dance through the night!" Karin yelled. She had a red staff.

"Soar through the skies!" Lucy yelled. She had magic cards.

"Smash, smash!" Sarah yelled. She had a green and gold hammer.

"Roar!" Vincent and Leno yelled. They each had a sword that was black and blue.

"Ocean of green!" Aqua yelled. She had a bow and arrow.

"Roar through the night!" Angel yelled. She had a black hilt katana.

"Soaring insanity!" Anna yelled. She had a green and red katana.

"The shadows of death!" Tatsuya yelled. He had two short swords.

"Lunar eclipse!" Ichigo yelled. Then out of each sword or other weapons, came a dragon. Toshiro smirked as did the other dragons when the attacks all hit at once. Gin then stabbed aizen who was barely scratched by the power attack. The shinigami watched in awe. Ichigo had taken down Ulquiorra fairly easy for the fourth espada. Now gin and ichigo joined the dragons in their fight.

"What a plan." Aizen coughed up blood and was shocked. He saw the smirking Milla, Ren, and Anna.

"We hit you." The girls said at the same time then aizen was cut on the shoulder by Angel and she giggled.

"Why..how?" Aizen asked and he looked over to Lucy who put a slow spell on him.

"You can't move or see attacks coming as fast as you were." Lucy said and smiled. Then aizen was stabbed by all sides. He saw Mike who had thrown all the daggers. Vincent and Leno then slashed aizen in identical places on his front and back. Lucy started breathing heavy when aqua came over and started helping with the spell. Sarah hit aizen on the face and head with her hammer. Toshiro sent a ice dragon, gin sent his sword, and ichigo sent a getsuga tensho all at the same time. When the smoke and ice cleared aizen was dying and bleeding. Toshiro knelt down in front of him and sheath Hyōrinmaru.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Aizen's eyes widened."that's true but you should know what side that person is on before you make a deal with them." Toshiro then froze aizen and all of the dragons and gin smashed the ice into pieces with their weapons. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and let go of the spell and aqua smiled.

"Are you on..our side?" Momo asked. Anna laughed as matsumoto made her way over to the dragons and gin.

"Nope! We just hated aizen." Anna said.

"The Seireitei is next." Tatsuya said and they disappeared with gin and matsumoto. Kusaka looked at where the dragons used to be.

"Sojiro Kusaka." The head captain said and Kusaka looked at him."kill Toshiro Hitsugaya." Those were simple words but they made Kusaka and Hinamori break down.


	4. The Past

Once there was a city surrounded by a barrier. It was a little away from rukongai. The people in the city looked normal but the city was surrounded by tall trees. A bunch of kids played together. Rangiku and gin chased each other, Anna sat by the stream, aqua yelled at Angel for touching her toys. Leon, Vince, and Mike were beating each other up and calling it "playing", ichigo and Karin climbed a tree. Lucy watched Sarah write down how Ren and Milla fought. Anna stood up and walked across the stream. Many dragons hated some of the children like rangiku, gin, Angel, and Milla. Anna, Sarah, Lucy, ichigo, Karin, Leon, Vince, Mike, and aqua got tired of their friends getting yelled at. All the children lived together in one house across the stream. Anna walked to their house to find the last in their little group. Toshiro sat on the roof eating a watermelon. The group of kids wished they could play together forever. But fate has something else to say about that.

"Shiro! Come play with us!" Anna yelled and Toshiro looked at her. He was about to say something when a loud boom was heard through the city. The two children ran to their friends who were about to get cut down by two shinigami when Toshiro kicked them, Milla and Ren then took the other shinigami. Rangiku and gin knew the quickest way out of the city. They ran and ran. Then they got separated. Even though they separated, they all vowed that the shinigami would pay.

* * *

Momo watched from the shadows. She saw all the dragons watching the fireworks from the shadows. She drew her zanpakuto. But w as stopped when rangiku said something.

"Let's have a sleep over when we get back!" Rangiku shouted. Toshiro looked at her like she was stupid.

"We live together already." Toshiro said annoyed.

"I know, I know. But we have all the girls and guys in one room!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"Ran-chan, I'll protect you from the bad people." Gin glared at the guys.

"Do whatever you want. I'm not going with your stupidity." Toshiro said and walked away.

"We'll have more fun without you, grumpy!" Anna yelled as he left. Toshiro went straight to where Momo was hiding.

"Tell your precious Seireitei that it can't stand against dragons. Not after what they did." Toshiro said and walked away. Momo fell to her knees crying. He was never that cold, that deadly, that serious. She had to find out what happened. She went straight to Urahara's shop.


	5. Not continuing

**I'm so sorry but i won't be continuing Dragon of ice anymore. I can't think of ways to end the story correctly. I might continue this but i doubt it. I do take long to update but that's mostly because i write other stories too. Sorry. I**

**- Ice-Dragon-Princess-10**


End file.
